Robbie's Pet Problem Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Robbie's Pet Problem. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Robbie's Pet Problem") The short begins one day at the city, Mr. Nibbles was running inside his hamster wheel as Pandora giggled. Sometime afterwards, she went to Geronimo's house to pick up Benjamin. She ringed the doorbell, there was no answer, but. Benjamin Stilton: Hi Pandora, I'm running late, I'll be ready in a sec! Pandora Woz: You know, Benjamin, Principal Celestia said that starting your day with too much stress can be bad for your grades. Benjamin Stilton: Stress, do I looked stressed? Pandora Woz: (laughs) Your pants are on backwards. Benjamin Stilton: Huh? (looking down) Oh rats, hold on. Then, Benjamin quickly change his pants as he came back. Benjamin Stilton: Okay, let's roll. Pandora Woz: Doesn't Mr. Nibbles look cute in his new outfit? He's all ready for the photo shoot, I'm almost done with my report on him too. Then, Benjamin gave Pandora a confused look. Pandora Woz: Sorry that Robbie doesn't have a pet to report on, I can tell him that he can do a report on Mr. Nibbles if he wants. Benjamin Stilton: Thanks, Pandora, but I'm not sure that the photo shoot might be his thing. Besides, I have a pet. Trap Stilton: (appearing in a chicken costume) And he's Captain Feathers! (making chicken noises) Benjamin Stilton: (scoffs) Thanks, Trap, you're not a pet and you're not a chicken. Trap Stilton: (chuckles) I beg to differ. Then, Trap started to move around and acting like a chicken. Trap Stilton: (making chicken noises) I'm a chicken. Benjamin Stilton: Thanks, Trap, but I'm bringing Max. So, Trap looks at Max moving around as he crossed his arms with a sturn look. Then, Max hopped on Benjamin's arm. Pandora Woz: Max doesn't really qualify as a pet, he's a machine. Benjamin Stilton: There's no rule that says a pet can't be a machine. Besides, I've put a lot of work into my pet report. Then, Max wagged his tail as he landed on Benjamin's hands. Pandora Woz: Well, he's kind of cute, for a machine. With that settled, they went off to Canterlot High leaving Trap at he house feeling very sad. While everyone's preparing for class, Vice Principal Luna arrived just in time. Vice Principal Luna: Attention, Everyone. I would like to make an announcement. Starting now, we're going to have a Pets and Owners Photography. So, be sure to have your pets ready. Just as the students left to go get their pets, Robbie sadly doesn't have a pet of his own to embrace anyone else. Soon, Fluttershy gives her and her friends' pets baths in preparation for a photo shoot. Twilight Sparkle: You look good enough, Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious: Hoo! Fluttershy: (giggles) Who's a good girl? Almost done, Winona! At last, Winona was finally finished with her bath. Winona: (barks) Happily, Applejack was impressed what a great job Fluttershy did. Applejack: Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle! Twilight Sparkle: And so does Owlowiscious and the rest of our pets. Fluttershy: Now, she's all ready for the photo shoot. Mordecai: Uh, photo shoot? Yoshi: What photo shoot? Fluttershy: For the charity calendar. We're making it to raise money for the local animal shelter. It's gonna feature all of our pets. With that said, Sunset Shimmer was even more sad to see Robbie sad about it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but... Winona: (barks) Applejack: (laughs) Robbie Diaz: (sighs) I don't have a pet. Fluttershy: Oh! (gasps) Do you want one? Robbie Diaz: No, no. I wouldn't even know what to get. Sunset Shimmer: Neither would I until I had Ray, but are you sure you don't want to have a pet? Robbie Diaz: I'm sure. Sunset Shimmer: Well if you change your mind, Fluttershy has her own animal shelter for new pets who'll need good homes. So, Robbie noded as he was still unsure for which pet to get. So, Twilight and her friends got their pets ready for their pictures taken. Owlowiscious: Hoo! Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) Fluttershy: Oh! (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) Winona: (barks) Applejack: (laughs) Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Tank: (chomps) Rainbow Dash: Heh-heh! Gummy: (squeaks) Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Opalescence: (purrs) Rarity: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Awwwww... Fluttershy: Okay, Everypet, get ready for your big close-up. At last, they got their pictures taken. Robbie Diaz: Awwww... Then, Robbie realized what it means to have a pet. Robbie Diaz: Wait! Got room for one more? Pinkie Pie: (giggles) You're not a pet, silly! Robbie Diaz: No, I mean, I've changed my mind! (to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, will you and Sunset help me... choose a pet? Fluttershy: (gasps) I thought you'd never ask! Sunset Shimmer: Ray had his picture taken, so let's go find you a pet. Then, Fluttershy held out her hand as Robbie hold her and woodshed away. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, there! So, they set off to somewhere in a hurry. Just then, Robbie, Futtershy and Sunset came to the Idea Warehouse. Robbie Diaz: Say uh.. tell me again why we're here? Sunset Shimmer: Well, we have some old friends that can help you out. Fluttershy: Here they come now. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5